Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, and the like permit users to communicate with other users by sending and receiving textual data, e.g., text messages, emails, notifications, etc. Oftentimes, textual messages are sent with errors (e.g., misspellings, unintentional word insertions, etc.) that the writer either did not realize were present or mistakenly inserted.